Shadow Games Online
by JayDawg555
Summary: Kazuto was able to recover from the death game known as SAO. He then married Asuna, and was able to get Yui into the real world. Yugi on the other hand wasn't so happy, for his grandpa Solomon had passed away. Eventually Kazuto and his small family met Yugi, and the two immediately became friends. Pretty soon after, the game SGO came out and the two friends started to up the game.
1. Chapter 1

It has been seventeen years since the death game known as Sword Art Online, and it has been one month since Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Muto died. Yugi was so upset and depressed, that not even his friends Tristan, Joey, or Téa could help him. They tried their best, but it was no use.

Pretty soon, Yugi met a mysterious man, a kind woman, and a girl who seemed to always be happy. They saw Yugi sitting on the sidewalk crying, and the girl walked up to him.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked.

"No," Yugi answered as he tried to wipe away his tears.

"Dad this man is crying!" the girl yelled.

The mysterious man, in a black coat then walked up to Yugi.

"Hi, I'm Kazuto," The man introduced. "And this is my family, my wife Asuna, and my daughter Yui. What's your name?"

"I'm Yugi Muto," Yugi answered as he stopped crying, "And aren't you the one who beat SAO?"

"Yes, and aren't you the Duelist Kingdom Champion?" Kazuto asked.

"Yes I am," Yugi replied.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," Kazuto Exclaimed.

"Likewise," Yugi replied.

"Hey, give us a call sometime if you want to talk," Kazuto said as he handed Yugi a slip of paper. The family soon left afterwards. At that time, Yugi knew he had made a new friend

About a month later, Kaiba Corp. released a new game call Shadow Games Online. Yugi found out, and gave Kazuto a call.

"Hey, did you hear about the new virtual reality game Shadow Games Online?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I have it," Kazuto replied, "Do you want to come over to my place, and check it out?"

"Sure!" Yugi answered excitedly.

"Okay then, see you later!" Kazuto exclaimed as he hung up.

Yugi soon got in his car, and drove over to Kazuto's house. Luckily Kazuto's address was on the slip of paper he gave Yugi one month ago. About an hour later, Yugi arrived at Kazuto's house. He then rang the doorbell, Kazuto answered, and welcomed Yugi in.

Pretty soon they went to Kazuto's game room, and hooked themselves up to the V.R. system. They were then transported to two different character choosing centers.

"Welcome to Shadow Games Online, please choose your class," a female voice said.

There were only two classes, and they were, the duelist class, and the warrior class. Obviously Yugi chose the duelist class, while Kazuto choose the warrior class.

"What is your name?" the voice asked.

A keyboard hologram appeared for both of them. Kazuto typed in 'Kirito', and Yugi used 'Yami' for his name. When they joined the game, They found each other as they were greeted by an enormous crowd of other players. Little did they all know, this game wasn't just addicting. It was also deadly, and there was no way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirito and Yami —as they now were known as— started reading more about the game from their character menu as they headed off to a grassland area. They learned that a warrior class player, is at a disadvantage when fighting a duelist class player. Kirito was unfazed by this, because he was confident about his swordsmanship skills.

After about ten minutes of walking, Kirito took off and hid behing a boulder.

"Over here," Kirito whispered , "I found a boar."

Kirito then charged at the boar with his sword in hand, while Yami summoned an Apache warrior From his deck of cards, and sent him after the hog as well. When Kirito scared off the boar, the Apache Yami summoned got on one knee, pulled out an arrow, and fired it straight through the heart of the fleeing animal. The boar then digitized, and and a slab of meat fell to the ground in its place. While the Apache disappeared back into its card, Yami and Kirito walked up to examine the meat.

"It's ribs!" the two exclaimed simultaneously.

Kirito then pulled out a spit, matches, and logs from his inventory. Afterwards, Kirito and Yami skewered the ribs on the spit, and set it up over a pile of logs. Then Kirito struck one of the matches, and set the now lit match in the pile of logs. After about an hour, the ribs were fully cooked, and both Yami and Kirito each ate half.

"That was delicious," Kirito said to Yami.

"Yeah it was, but it will only fill our in-game hunger," Yami replied.

"Should we logout and get something to eat IRL?" Kirito asked.

"I'm looking for the logout button right know," Yami answered, "But it seems to be missing."

"Oh no!" Kirito exclaims, " Not again!"

"What do you—" Yami began to say before he remembered Kirito's past, "Oh right I forgot. This exact same incident happened in SAO didn't it?"

"Yeah it did." Kirito answered as memories flashed back in his mind, "and if we died there we died IRL!"

"I know," Yami replied in sympathy, "that's terrible."

"Terrible doesn't even begin to describe watching your new found friends die!" Kirito announced in rage and sadness, "Sachi, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, and Ducker. My whole guild. They all died , and it was all because of me!"

"I'm so sorry," Yami said trying to comfort Kirito.

"What's worse is that when Keita found out about their deaths, he was so enraged and depressed that he killed killed himself right in front of me," Kirito began, "but before he did that he cursed at me. There was nothing i could do but watch as he fell off the edge of Aincrad!"

"Hey Kirito, it's ok." Yami replied, attempting to comfort Kirito again, "You said it yourself there was nothing you could do."

"Shut up!" Kirito yelled as he punched Yami in the face, "You don't know what it's like losing someone after you tell them you wouldn't let them die!"

"Actually i do know what it's like." Yami stated, You remember when we first met, and I was crying on the curb?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kirito asked.

"I was mourning my grandpa's death," Yami answered.

"Oh I'm sorry," Kirito apologized, "I never knew."

"That's because you never asked," Yami replied.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, and yelling," Kirito apologized again.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have said what i said," Yami acknowledge, "Now come on. lets go to the main city to see what the game creator's explanation is for this."

Yami and Kirito then left the grassland area, and headed off to the main city.


End file.
